Susan Watson
Category:Characters | aliases = Lieutenant Susan Watson | film = | franchise = King Kong film series | image = | notability = | type = Nurse Military personnel | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[Explorer/King Kong Escapes|The Explorer]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 1949 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Linda Miller. | died = | 1st appearance = King Kong Escapes | final appearance = | actor = Linda Miller }} Susan Watson is a fictional nurse and military officer featured in the 1967 sci-fi creature feature King Kong Escapes. She was played by actress Linda Miller. Biography Susan Watson was a member of a United Nations military unit where she served as a nurse on the submarine vessel [[Explorer/King Kong Escapes|The Explorer]]. She worked under Commander Carl Nelson and held the rank of Lieutenant. After the Explorer suffered some damage to its rudder from an undersea rockslide, the ship diverted its course towards Mondo Island. Lieutenant Watson cleaned up a head injury suffered by Lieutenant Commander Jiro Nomura. Nelson, Nomura and Watson explored the island where they found an elderly islander who spoke in his native tongue about "Kong". Kong was a sixty-foot gorilla who was regarded as a king on this island. Watson was the first to catch sight of Kong, who took an interest in her and picked her up in his giant hand. When a dinosaur creature known as Gorosaurus attacked, Kong placed Susan on a tree branch so he could deal with the menace. Susan managed to get down and regroup with Nelson and Nomura as they retreated back to the Explorer. Kong chased after them in an effort to reclaim his new toy. Susan managed to convince Kong to leave them be, and the Explorer left the island. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Linda Miller was the second female lead in the film, and received third billing in the credits after Mie Hama who played a villainess called Madame X. * In the scenes where Kong is picking Susan up off the ground and placing her into a tree, it is very clear that a toy prop was used in place of the actress. * During some of the action scenes, Linda Miller's skirt hiked up a bit revealing her garter belts. * Playing the role of Susan Watson is Linda Miller's first work in film. She was working as a model and living in Japan at the time that casting began on the film. IMDB; Linda Miller (I); Biography. * Susan Watson fills the trope of "Monster love interest", in much the same way that Fay Wray did as Ann Darrow in the original King Kong in 1933. See also * King Kong Escapes * King Kong Escapes images * King Kong Escapes characters External Links * * King Kong Escapes at Wikipedia * * * King Kong Escapes at the Godzilla Wiki * * King Kong Escapes at the King Kong Wiki * King Kong Escapes at the Transcripts Wiki References ---- Category:King Kong Escapes/Characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Military personnel Category:Nurses Category:1949/Character births Category:Linda Miller/Characters